greenpandaplushesfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck (Angry Birds)
Note: This is not the EXACT same Chuck from the Angry Birds franchise. This is a slightly different version. Chuck is a character in GreenPandaPlushes. He is the deuteragonist in the Angry Birds series and a supporting protagonist in Plush Pirate Adventures. He works at the Plush Pirates. He is voiced by TheUltra_Penguin. He is also the second-in-command of the Angry Birds, after Red, who is the leader. Chuck, Red, and Bomb are best friends. Family, Friends and Affiliations * Red (best friend) * Bomb (best friend) * Matilda (friend) * The Blues (friend) * Bubbles (friend) * Stella (friend) * Hal (friend) * Terence (friend) * Lazer Bird (alternate universe counterpart) * Pig (enemy) * Bow Pig (enemy) * Mustache Pig (enemy) * Helmet Pig (enemy) * King Pig (enemy) * Mailman Pig (enemy) * Chef Pig (enemy) * Cupid Pig (enemy) * Construction Pig (enemy) * Leprechaun Pig (enemy) * Reindeer Pig (enemy) * Pumpkin Pig (enemy) * Winter Pig (enemy) * Panda (friend) * Ridges (friend) * Skunk (friend) * Captain Jackrabbit (friend) * Narrator/Shopkeeper/Turtle (friend) * Sailor Mickey (enemy) Other Universes * Mario (friend) * Luigi (friend) * Yellow Toad (friend) * Blue Toad (friend) * Toad (friend) * Toadette (friend) * Toadsworth (friend) * Captain Toad (friend) * Peach (friend) * Daisy (friend) * Rosalina (friend) * Yoshi (friend) * Bowser (enemy) * Bowser Jr. (enemy) * Kamek (enemy) * Koopa Troop (enemy) * Wario (enemy, later turns into friend) * Waluigi (enemy, later turns into friend) * Donkey Kong (friend) * Diddy Kong (friend) * Toon Link (friend) * Toon Zelda (friend) * Ganondorf (enemy) * Sonic (friend) * Tails (friend) * Dr. Eggman (enemy) * Kirby (friend) * Meta Knight (ally) * King Dedede (enemy) * Pikachu (friend) * Tyrunt (friend) * Chespin (enemy) * Victini (friend) * Vaporeon (enemy) * Turtwig (enemy, later becomes friend) * Creeper Bros. (enemy) * Skellie (enemy) * Spike (enemy) Powers and Abilities Chuck is the fastest of the Angry Birds. He's even faster than the Blues. His firing damage is quite average. Not too weak but not OP or powerful. His homing attacks do help quite a bit though. Chuck is also known to have great endurance and stamina. He can fly and walk around like a normal bird. He is also one of the more less intelligent Birds around. His mana allows him to go anywhere with his incredibly-enhanced speed. Basically, he gets super speed. Personality Out of all the Angry Birds, Chuck is the most laid back and chilled. He often makes jokes to cheer up the rest of the Birds and is considered the jock. As the fastest, he usually wins the running competitions they have. He is somewhat dull however, not noticing the eggs were gone and stolen by the Pigs until he overheard Red and Bomb talking about it. He is one of the most optimistic characters in the franchise along with Luigi. Image Gallery Trivia * His favorite color is yellow. * He likes to play sports and run outside. * He doesn't like to sit still in one place. * He can be considered the jock of the Angry Birds.